Pooh's Adventures of Tom and Jerry: The Movie
Pooh's Adventures of Tom and Jerry: The Movie is an other upcoming Winnie the Pooh crossover film to be made by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Google Drive or Dropbox in a near future. Plot Tom and Jerry together with their owners are about to move to a new home. The moving van is at their old house waiting, and Tom doses in the back of the car. However when he notices Jerry he puts him on a stick, and Jerry, noticing no escape and knowing that he will fly, he grabs hold of Tom's whiskers so they fly together into the garden. He quickly dashes into his mousehole and locks the door, Tom nailing wooden planks on the door. When Tom tries to get in the moving car, he ends up with a bulldog and ties up his ears so he cannot see. Tom runs into the house for safety and stays there for the night. Next day, Tom and Jerry notice that the house is broken down to make a new apartment as a replacement. They meet a dog named Puggsy and his friend Frankie the Flea that tries to teach Tom and Jerry to be friends. Then they all agree to have a 'feast' at their place and Puggsy makes a 'buffet' by collecting leftovers in the bin. When Puggsy's tray is crammed a couple of dogcatchers capture Puggsy and Frankie and lock them in their car. Tom and Jerry then meet a nine-year old girl named Robyn Starling, the daughter of Daddy Starling, whose mother died when she was a baby and is left behind with her evil guardian Aunt Pristine Figg when her dad goes away. Robyn runs away after her locket is thrown out the window and that's how she began to run. Jerry said to her if she runs, her things won't be with her but Robyn said to them that Aunt Figg may seem sweet but she's real mean. Cut to Aunt Figg crying in the house, scared of losing Robyn. With the help of her sleazy lawyer, Lickboot and her overweight dachshund, Ferdinand, make a reward of a million dollars for the return of Robyn, who they wish to sell for a ransom, engulfed by love of money. Robyn is recaptured, but manages to escape yet again, after Tom and Jerry are kidnapped by the ruthless Dr. Applecheek and the straycatchers where animals are abused. Tom and Jerry helped Puggsy and Frankie escape. At this point, everybody is looking for the million dollar girl, and Figg and Lickboot manage to get to Robyn's escape destination first. Dr. Applecheek wanted to get Robyn first, but he falls into the creek. What was planned as another capture quickly goes wrong when an oil lamp is knocked on the floor. When the house goes up in flames, Tom and Jerry help Robyn out of the cabin, while Figg, Lickboot and Ferdinand flee into a boat, which drives them away; Mr. Starling finally comes and rescues Robyn. Tom and Jerry are rescued too and taken to a new home where they both promise to never trick each other again. But as soon as Robyn and her dad are out of sight, the pair have soon reverted back to their old ways, and the movie finishes with Tom chasing Jerry. Trivia *Masters of the 100 Acre Team, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Garfield, Odie, Poky, Shy, Tip, Dash, Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, Spot, Spot the Puppy, Maya, Miguel, Paco, Ttark, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, The Human Mane 5, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, The Ancient Minister and his family, The Dazzlings, Broccoli Alien Overload, Cruella De Vil, Jasper and Horace Badun and The Crime Empire are guest starring in this film. *The Ancient Minister and his family, The Dazzlings, Broccoli Alien Overload, Cruella De Vil, Jasper and Horace Badun and The Crime Empire will be working with Aunt Figg. *This will be Daniel's first Pooh's Adventures to guest star 76859Thomas' Pooh's Adventures Team in it. *Sunset Shimmer along with the rest of the Masters of the 100 Acre Team were going to be guest starring in Thomas' Adventures of Tom and Jerry: The Movie. But because Daniel is guest starring The Human Mane 5, Sci-Twi and Spike the dog in this version, they ended up guest starring in Pooh's Adventures version instead. *Jean-Bob, Speed and Puffin will be absent in this film due to make their appearance in Thomas' Adventures of Tom and Jerry: The Movie. *''Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year'' was released on DVD in 2002 as well as Tom and Jerry: The Movie was re-released on DVD. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit a separate Land Before Time crossover with Tom and Jerry: The Movie, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Littlefoot and his friends ended up guest starring in this film instead. *Both Cera and Robyn Starling are voiced by Anndi McAfee. Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Adventure Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Musical Films Category:Films dedicated to Tony Jay Category:Films dedicated to Rip Taylor